Premier Amour
by Toki Star
Summary: ONE SHOT!Narrateur Sango.Elle vous raconte sont histoire sous un nouvelle angle


Petite Histoire que j'ai fait...bah...comme le titre le dit premier Amour...

c'est pas entre Inuyasha et Kagome,mais Miroku et Sango(mes deux personnages preferé)

Dites moi ce que vous en penser:)

**Premier Amour**

Je vien d'enmenager,j'ai 7 ans.Je m'appelle Sango.J'ai les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux marron.Ma maman et mon papa son entrain de tout déballer,c'est plus mon papa,parce que ma maman est enceinte...je vais avoir sois une petite soeur ou un petit frere.Je sors et je regarde autour de moi,tout est grand.il n'y a personne.Je suis si petite dans se monde immense.Je descend les escaliers et quelqu'un crit je cour pour voir d'ou il vient,c'est un jeune garcon,il est plus grans que moi.Je vois un monstre devant lui.Je reste la et je prend un morceau de bois.Je saute des buisson ou j'était caché et je frappe le monstre.Un petit renard sortie et m'aide,il est tout mignon.Lorsque le monstre est partie,je me tourne vers le garcon,il ramasse un baton et se leve en sechant ses larmes.Il me regarde il a les cheveux brun noir et les yeux bleu saphir.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une fille qui vivait pres d'ici,dit-il en m'observant.

-Si tu as l'intention de me toucher tu va le regretter!et je viens d'arriver ici.dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Okay...comment t'appelles-tu moi je m'appelle Miroku.dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Je me nomme Sango.

-Sango ou es-tu ma chérie viens ta mere a besoin de ton aide...

-J'arrive papa!!dsl...je dois y aller.

Je suis partie sans même me retourner.il ma regarder partir je le sentais.Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis cette journée.J'ai maintenant 17 ans.Je dois me pratiquer.Je ne me rappelle plus de mon enfance.J'ai eu un petit frere.Mon pere est la et il me dit d'etre forte dans ma vie...ou quelque chose comme sa.je ne me rappelle plus,je ne vois plus mon frere et le reste de ma famille est morte.Je suis seule avec mon compagnon Kilala le petit chat qui m'avait aidée étant petite.Je me promene dans la forêt,je veux etre le plus loin de ma maison,sa me fait mal.Un bruit surgit derriere moi,je me retourne,rien.Je regarde partout,mais il n'y a rien du tout.Je continue ma route.Le vent est leger alors c'est suportable,il ne fait pas trop chaud ni trop froid.J'entend encore se bruit.

-Qui est la!!

Pas un bruit,plus un son.Je ferme mes yeux,lorsque je les ouvrent des monstres sont la.Je cris par la surprise et je cours le plus vite que je peux.je trebuche.Je crois que tout est fini,mais j'entend quelqu'un crier.

-VIEN ICI TOI!!!REDONNE MES CHIPS!!!

Il est vêtu de rouge,des cheveux argent,des oreilles de chiens.Qui est-ce.Une jeune fille au cheveux noir le suit et un autre garcon.Il a les cheveux brun noir et les yeux bleu saphir. Kilala se transforme parce qu'elle a peur je m'approche et la sert contre moi...

-Du calme kilala.

Ils se tournent vers moi.Ils s'approche je ne bouge pas.Quelque chose est dans les airs kilala le sent.Je regarde il a une autre personne qui ressemble a celle avec des oreille de chiens.Il se dirige vers moi et s'arrete,sont visage est tres pres du miens,je recule,mais je tombe.Kilala se mes devant moi pour me proteger.L'homme chien attaque celui qui était nez a moi.et je m'évanouie.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux il faisait nuit,Je sentais une odeur de pêche.J'avais froid,j'essais de m'asseoir.Ils ne veulent pas alors je reste couché,pourtant je ne me suis pas faites attaquée pourquoi me proteger,je ne les connais pas.Kilala est a coter de moi et elle dort en petite boule.je me rendort.Je me réveille le lendemain.Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux je vois du gris argent et du rouge.

-Laissez-moi descendre...

Il s'accroupie je put alors descendre,je m'assoie pres d'un arbre et regarde mes pieds.Kilala s'approche de moi,je la prend dans mes bras et la sert contre moi.Je regarde autour de moi,ils sont la,ils me regarde.Je me sens mal,j'ai de la misere a respirer,quelque fois j'ai chaud et d'autre j'ai froid.J'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir.Le jeune homme en noir et mauve s'approche de moi et s'accroupi pour etre a ma hauteur.

-Calme toi,On t'a mise sur le dos d'Inuyasha parce qu'on voulais pas te laisser là,commença-t-il.Et tu as de la fievre.

-Je m'appelle Kagome,dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de moi.

-M...Moi c'est Sango et voici Kilala.

-Rrrrr,ronronne Kilala en se frottant contre moi.

-Moi c'est Miroku,dit le jeune homme face a moi.

Je le regarde,je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais je rougis.Mon coeur dans ma poitrine bas tres vite.Ce nom me dit quelque chose,c'est tres vague.C'était peut-etre lorsque j'était petite.Je ne me rappelle plus.

-Elle m'énerve,on ne peux pas la laisser ici?dit le jeune homme en rouge.

-Inuyasha...OSUWARI!!!!

Il est projeter au sol.Miroku pres de moi se met a rire,je deviens alors plus rouge que jamais.C'est pourtant la premiere fois que je le rencontre,pourquoi me fait-il cette effet??Il se tourne vers moi.Il se tourne et me prend sur sont dos.Je me sentais tellement faible que je me suis endormie en le sentant,il sentait si bon...

Je me suis reveillée plus tard,il fesait noir.Je me suis assise et il était couché a coté de moi.Il a veillé sur moi,mais pourquoi?Pourquoi veille-t-il toujours sur moi?Je crois que...que...je suis tomber en amour...Je me couche et le regarde,il ouvre les yeux et me regarde.Je lui sourit et m'asseoit.

-Tu te sens mieux,me demanda-t-il.

-Oui beaucoup mieux

-Ça me rassure,repond-t-il.

Je devient alors rouge et baisse la tete,il s'inquiet pour moi??Pourquoi??Kagome se réveille et me regarde en souriant.

-Fait attention,ce Miroku est un vrai...

Elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase que j'avais frappé Miroku au visage,car il me tripotait les fesses.

-Pervers,fini-t-elle.

Inuyasha c'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant la claque,puis il éclata de rire,Kagome et moi aussi.Miroku me regardait en souriant.Je me lêve et vais a la rivière pour me rafraîchir,je nageais tranquillement quand je l'ai aperçu,il me regardait.Pas comme un pervers,mais comme s'il voulait me proteger.Son regard était si doux que je mis perdit.

-Est-ce que je peux me joindre a toi?,me demanda-t-il.

-Je...euh...je l'ignore...,bafouillais-je.

J'étais incapable de lui répondre,il sourit et me regarde.

-Si tu ne veux pas dit le,me demanda-t-il a nouveau.

-Oui,si tu veux.

Je me tourne et ne le regarde pas,les joues rouge,j'entend ses vêtements glisser,tomber et je l'entend entrer dans l'eau et nager vers moi.

-pourquoi tu me dit que je peux me joindre a toi et tu ne me regarde pas??,me dit-il.

-Pardon...

Je tourne la tête et le regarde.Il avait détaché ses cheveux,ce qui lui donne beaucoup de charme,il me regardait sans bouger,je lui sourit et il me sourit en retour.

-Tu es magnifique,me dit-il en souriant.

-Merci,toi les cheveux détaché tu es irrésistible.

Il sourit,je me rend compte de se que j'ai dit et me tourne.il s'approche de moi.

-Pas dans l'eau,elle est trop profonde...

Il attrape mon bras et va ou c'est beaucoup moins profonde,il me colle contre lui,j'aime sentir ses bras autour de moi,mais je me sens si mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tand de gêne,me demanda-t-il.

-Je te connais à peine...

-Je sais,je m'excuse,repond-il.

Il me lâche et se lêve,mais je le retiens et il se rasseoit,je m'approche de lui et appuis ma tête contre son dos.

-Je vais avoir l'air idiote,mais...lorsque j'était jeune,je venais d'enmennager et j'ai rencontrer un jeune homme...

Il ne dit rien et m'écoutais,c'était la premiere fois que je parlais comme cela.

-Il pleurait a cause qu'il avait un monstre qu'il l'avait attaqué,dit-il.

Je le regarde surprise.

-Tu...tu...étais ce garçon???

il me regarde et sourit.

-Oui.

Je commence a pleurer et il me sert contre lui et me caresse les cheveux.Il me prend dans ses bras,et me dépose sur sa robe qu'il avait étandu sur le sol.

-Mais ta robe...

Il me sourit sans rien dire et m'embrasse.

-xXx-

Je me réveille et le regarde,il dort toujours.Je souris et le regarde dormir,qui aurais cru qu'une simple rencontre se serais terminé ainsi.

Voilà voilà j'ai enfin terminer premier amour!!!!Mon petit one shot d'amour!!! o


End file.
